Heartbreaks
by anime16
Summary: Syaoran Li, son of a mistress and a newly appointed heir of the Li clan, was suddenly threw to the limelight. His hatred for his father who abandoned him still growing. Now he goes to a school managed by his clan, finding a girl who would change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**Heartbreaks**

Written by: anime16

**...**

**Chapter 1: **The New Heir.**  
**

"_...heir of the prominent Li clan, Shin Li and his mother Mia Li were involved in a car accident. Both were admitted to Tokyo Hospital and were pronounced dead on arrival. The clan mourned over the lost of their heir...the leader..."_

Syaoran Chang took his sword from the wall. He went towards the vast garden and stared at the fallen leaves of the cherry blossoms for a while. A tiny smile flashed on his face as he prepared his stance. He closed his eyes and swung his sword. He thrust it forward, then to the side and to his back. He moved like a wind, without any unnecessary actions.

"Syaoran," a gentle, sweet voice called to him. He stopped swinging his sword and looked up, seeing his mother Yelan Chang walking towards him. She stopped in front of him and took out the towel she brought. She gently wiped the sweat forming at the side of Syaoran's face.

"Mother," Syaoran groaned, "I can do that myself." He took the towel from his mother's hands and put it around his shoulders. His mother chuckled and cleaned an imaginary stain on her shirt. Syaoran frowned and sighed, "Do you have something to say mother?"

His mother yelped. Syaoran's brows creased in worry. His mother was not usually jumpy around him, unless she'd done something terrible or wrong.

"Mother," Syaoran tapped her shoulder, "Is there something you want from me?" He had lead her inside the house and made her sit down on the couch.

"Syaoran," her mother began, "...your father called." His eyes widened and then turned angry.

"What does the bastard want?" he scowled. He clenched his fist. He had hated his father ever since he abandoned them ten years ago. He put a loving arm around his mother and brought her close.

"He wants us back Syaoran," she muttered softly, but nonetheless he had heard it. Her mother's frail body shook and a couple of tears fell down. He tightened his grip on her, assuring her that even if everything went wrong, he would always be there.

"So what did the bastard say when you turned him down?" he asked.

"Syaoran, all this time...I still love your father," his mother replied.

"You didn't mother!" Syaoran loosened his hug on her and stood up. "Tell me you didn't. After everything he'd done to hurt you, to hurt us both. Tell me you didn't agree to his pleas."

Her mother looked at him with remorse and he closed his eyes. "You...you tell that man that we will come back to him."

"Yes," his mother replied. Syaoran clenched and unclenched his fist. He opened his eyes and grimaced.

"I can't believe this," he hissed dangerously. "I can't believe this!"

"Syaoran, he needs us now. His, uh, wife and only son had died in a car accident and he had no one else to turn to but us," his mother reasoned out. Her eyes pleaded to him but Syaoran's hatred to his father was very deep and he couldn't seem to get away from it.

"Where is he when we needed him? Where is he when my friends were teasing me because I don't have a father?" Syaoran's voice was rising and tinted with loathing.

"He needs heir Syaoran. He needs you," his mother stood up and put her hands on his arms.

"So that's it huh? He wants us back because he needs something from us," Syaoran uttered. "We're going to be use and here we are, wagging out tail to be use."

"Syaoran, it's not like that. You know it's not like that," his mother cried. Syaoran's heart ached when he saw his mother shed tears. He sighed and removed her hand on his arms. He pulled her in a comforting hug.

"Alright, we'll go to him. Just don't cry now mother," he whispered.

"Thank you Syaoran," his mother muttered. "Thank you."

**...**

"_...a mistress' son! Syaoran Chang, now called as Syaoran Li, was going to replace Shin Li as the heir of the Li Clan. He was the hidden child the current leader had in London from a fling...from a mistress. The clan was in chaos because of his sudden appearance. The big question now is: will he be sufficient as the heir of a prominent clan?"_

Syaoran Li came face to face with his father. He scowled and looked away. His father gave him a small smile and patted his back. He slapped his hand away and glared.

"Don't you fucking touch me," he growled.

"Syaoran!" his mother shouted. Syaoran flinched. His mother had never shouted him for anything he'd ever done wrong. His father held his hand high to stop his mother and looked at him.

"I know you're angry at me for doing that to you and your mother but know this..." his father trailed off, "I loved you both."

"Liar! You don't ever love us," he said painfully, "If you did, then you won't abandon us."

"Syaoran I'm sorry," his father muttered. "I'm really sorry."

"I can't readily forgive you just like that," Syaoran uttered, walking towards the door. "But I would be the heir of your precious clan for my mother. I would go to the school you wanted, meetings you wanted...but in the end, I would be making the decisions on my own."

With that said, Syaoran exited the room. He walked through the corridors of the manor to his room. When he's finally outside, he grabbed his sword leaning on the wall. He went towards the center and readied his stance. Swordplay could really put his mind out of the gutter.

**...**

Syaoran was escorted by Wei, a butler his father assigned to him, to his school. He stepped out of the shiny limousine and was greeted by a hundreds of people, students from the school or the media. His body guards restrained them. Wei was on his side, preventing others to come close.

He put his hands on his pockets and ignoring the crowd. He walked inside the school and was guided by Wei again towards the faculty room. The school he would be attending to starting today was the school managed by his clan, a prestigious school for rich kids and people with pure talents.

He was greeted by his homeroom teacher Yoshiyuki Terada, giving him a gentle smile.

"Welcome to our school, Syaoran Li-sama," Terada-sensei greeted.

"Don't call me with a –sama. Is that the way you treated your students?" Syaoran grumbled. Terada-sensei was taken aback but then swiftly composed himself.

"We're sorry Syaoran," Terada-sensei said, "We used to call the previous heir that way."

"I'm different from him," Syaoran uttered. He looked away and asked, "When are you going to introduce me to the class."

"Oh just a minute," Terada-sensei packed his things and carried only what he needed. "Let's go Syaoran."

Wei bowed to the both of them and whispered to his master, "Young master, we're going back later to pick you up."

"Call me Syaoran. Yes, I'll be waiting for you guys at the gate," Syaoran gave him a small smile as jogged towards his teacher side. They trudged the long hallways towards the sole room at the end.

"This is going to be your room Syaoran. Wait here a minute and I'm going to introduce you to your classmates," he murmured and went inside. Syaoran stayed outside for a minute or two when his teacher went back to get him. He took a deep breath and walked inside. The room was quiet for a while. After a few minutes, the girls wailed and the boys groaned.

"He's so cute," the girls squealed in delight.

"I thought he's going to be stout and ugly," the boys smacked their heads in frustration.

Terada-sensei chuckled and announced, "His name is Syaoran Li. He's going to be your new classmate."

He took a quick bow and stared at his classmates. He half-expected them to glance at him with awe-struck faces but his expectation never came. They were either glaring at him or blushing at him, much to his amusement. He wondered why.

Suddenly he heard the door forcefully opened followed by a girl with short brunette hair and a smile graced on her lips.

"I'm sorry I'm late Terada-sensei," she said. Terada-sensei sighed and gestured her to sit down. She obeyed and went towards her seat.

"So Syaoran's seat would be..." Terada-sensei trailed off. The girls shot their hands up while the boys grunted.

"What about the seat behind Sakura?" he asked. The girls objected, wanting Syaoran to sit beside them.

"I'd prefer to seat to the place you've said sensei," Syaoran said. Terada-sensei nodded and hollered, "Syaoran had just decided. Sakura-chan, please raise your hand."

To Syaoran's amusement, it was the same late girl from before. And she was staring at him in confusion. He hid a smirk.

"Perhaps, this year is not bad after all," he murmured to himself.

**...**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading and enjoy. This is my first time writing under the CCS category. Drops some reviews if you like.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

**...**

**Heartbreaks**

Written by: anime16

**...**

**Chapter 2: **A Friend.

Syaoran walked towards his seat, clearly ignoring the wails of the love-struck girls and slight glares of the annoyed boys around him. Sakura glanced up, offering him a small smile. He looked away, choosing to ignore her like the other girls. He saw from the corner of his eyes that her face fell, showing defeat. He chuckled a bit and sat down on his chair.

He put his bad on the side and propped his head on his hand. He saw a girl with yellow headband in her long raven hair took out her pen and poked the brunette girl in front of him.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura smiled at her friend, turning her whole attention to her.

"You're late again," Tomoyo said sternly.

"I woke up late...my brother didn't wake me up on time," Sakura replied, still smiling.

"But you're also late yesterday, and the day before yesterday and the day before the day yesterday...you're practically late all week," Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, sending her precious friend a so-how-can-you-explain-that-to-me-huh look. Syaoran inched forward so he could eavesdrop on them.

"My brother had been a pain for a week, refusing to wake me up on time," Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry yourself with petty things Tomoyo-chan."

"I'll wait..." Tomoyo trailed off, looking away from her friend. "I'll wait until you're ready to explain what's been going around you these past few days."

Syaoran saw Sakura gave her friend a sad smile before looking away from her.

"That's why...you're the greatest best friend I could ever have," Sakura murmured. And Syaoran did hear that.

**...**

"That's all for today," Terada-sensei smiled to his students. He looked ahead and saw Syaoran staring at Sakura's back while the latter was staring outside with a dopey smile etched on her lovely face. He grinned and coughed loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Sakura-chan," Terada-sensei called out. Sakura yelped a little before looking up to see his teacher's smirk.

"What is it Terada-sensei?" she asked politely.

"Can you be Syaoran's tour around school?" Terada-sensei uttered. "He's new around here and might get lost at the vastness of this school. So please..."

Sakura tilted her head, thinking of what she's going to respond. For a moment she thinks of refusing since the boy gave her a cold shoulder when she smiled at him. She sighed and said, "Ok, I'll give him a tour around school."

"Great! Do that during lunch time!" Terada-sensei said.

"Wait Terada-sensei!" a girl raised her hand and stood up. "I want to tour Li-kun around school too."

When that girl said that, almost all girls stood up too, demanding the same. The boys growled and send a glare towards Syaoran.

"Girls," Terada-sensei bellowed. "I already chose Sakura. That's it."

With that, Terada-sensei walked out of the classroom.

**...**

The class bell rang, signalling the start of a long lunch break. Sakura stood up from her seat and went beside Syaoran.

"Let's go...we'll eat lunch first before I tour you around the school," Sakura said, smiling down at him. He shrugged and stood up, putting his hands inside his pocket and brushed past Sakura.

She stood there dumbfounded and slightly grimacing at Syaoran's retreating back. Then he turned around and said, "Well...aren't we going to eat?"

Sakura merely gaped at him. He sneered and turned his back on her again. She muttered curses under her breath. She pulled her eyelid down and put her tongue out. Then she made faces while looking at his back.

He suddenly turned around again. "What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow. "We're supposed to eat now."

Sakura blinked and pretended to caress her face lovingly. "Ah...I'm so pretty," she laughed nervously. "What a beautiful face I have!"

"Obnoxious," she heard him say before exiting the room. "I'll wait for you outside after you finish admiring your face."

She clenched her fist and mumbled under her breath, "Bastard."

"Sakura-chan, do you want me to go with you?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I'm alright. That guy just seriously needed a lecture about manners," Sakura rubbed her aching temples. She went towards the door and said, "See you later Tomoyo."

**...**

"So this is the way towards the cafeteria," Sakura uttered. "While going there, I would like to point out the some important places on the way there."

She received a mere shrug from him which infuriated her.

"T-This is the student council room," she pointed at the right. "That's where you go when you have complains."

Then she pointed to the left and muttered, "Comfort rooms...you know its purpose."

"And..." before she could continue, they heard whispers around them.

"...that's Shaoran Li, a mistress son," they heard someone said.

"...lucky bastard...he had just won over the whole Li clan," another had uttered.

"...he was sent here to study everything..."

"...he has to learn manners and etiquettes...something he haven't learn from his mistress, peasant mother..."

Syaoran clenched his fist and was about to attack the person said that when he felt something touched his fist, loosening it.

"Don't...they're not worth it," a tiny voice said. He looked at his side and saw Sakura staring down at his hands. Then she looked up.

"Don't worry about them. You have us...you're classmates," Sakura smiled. "You know...you just have to prove to them that you're a worthy heir and that your mother is a wonderful person."

He closed his eyes, forgetting the taunts and insults that had hurt him and his mother. When he opened it again, Sakura could see a renewed determination on it. She smiled.

"By the way, my full name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura," she said.

"You know my name already," he muttered.

"Let's go! I'm starving," she dragged him towards the cafeteria.

**...**

"I heard you're from Hong Kong," Sakura said out of the blue. They were eating their lunch outside, away from the pry eyes and nosy people. They just sat there, under the Sakura Tree, enjoying each other's company.

"Yes," he replied. "It was so beautiful there."

"I wished I could go there someday too," Sakura muttered sadly.

"I know you can," Syaoran said. He watched her face broke a smile and then tears suddenly came out from her eyes. She quickly wiped it and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing," she whispered. He sighed.

"Maybe when we grow old enough...I'll take you there by myself," he mumbled. She giggled and looked at him again, "You're making promises to someone you just met."

"It's because you're so pessimistic. Just now you thought that you could never go there, right?" Syaoran said.

"Life is so short. You never know when your life will be taken away from you..." Sakura trailed off and looked at the carefree clouds on the sky.

"You're young Kinomoto-san. There are so many possibilities ahead," he said. She gave him a wry smile.

"Being young doesn't mean you have so much time in your hands. But you, Li-kun...had a bright future ahead of you...You're the heir of the Li clan. Even though you're a self-conceited jerk, jackass, cold, failed attempt to be cool..."

"Spare me with your insults Kinomoto-san," Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura chuckled and stood up, dusting her skirt.

"Let's go...we have to get this tour started," she said with a smile.

**...**

**Author's notes: **Thanks for reading. Be sure to leave me some reviews ok?**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

**...**

**Heartbreaks**

Written by: anime16

**...**

**Chapter 3: **Awkward Relationships.

Tomoyo Daidouji was sitting in her usual place inside the classroom, reading a book entitled, "Wake" by Lisa McMann. She put it down and glanced outside the window, sighing as she saw Eriol Hiragiisawa flirting with other girls.

She scoffed and picked up the book, continuing where she stopped reading. Somehow, she could relate to the main heroine in it. She could finally found someone to love but he's either flirting with her or the other girls.

"Damn Hiragiisawa," she muttered and tried to focus herself back to the book she's reading. She flipped the pages and found out that there are more to go. She took a deep breath and closed the book. She couldn't concentrate anymore. She took a risk and stared out of the window again. Eriol was not in sight now.

She sighed with relief and then focused her attention to the Sakura Tree. She closed her eyes and the image of her cheerful friend, Sakura Kinomoto occupied her mind. She knew she had been hiding something from her but as her good friend she was willing to wait until she could tell her problems to her.

She felt someone touched her shoulders and she opened her eyes, looking up only to see Eriol smiling down at her.

"What do you want now?" she hissed. He held up his hands and chuckled. He took a seat beside her and replied, "I just want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone and talk to your other girls," she hooted and looked away from him. She felt him went closer to her and was now breathing the other side of her face.

"Don't come any closer Hiragiisawa," she growled. "I swear, if you come any closer, I'll kick something in your body where light never touches."

He chortled and she felt him leaned away from her.

"I missed your sarcasm, Tomoyo-chan," he muttered.

She closed her eyes and said, "If you miss me that much...if you like me that much...why? Why are you flirting with all those girls?"

"Because I loved them Tomoyo-chan," he replied.

"Am I not enough?" she asked, opening her eyes and turned around to look at him.

"Of course you're enough," he said. He raised his hand and touched her cheeks, "That's why I said you'll be my number one out of those girls."

"I don't one to be just _number_ one..." she trailed off, holding his hand on her cheeks in place, "I want to be the _only_ one, Eriol."

"I can't promise you that now," he uttered. "I'm still not prepared to commit myself to someone."

"Then don't casually come into my life and rip my heart into shreds," she murmured. She put his hand down and stood up. She glided towards the door and said before exiting, "I'm not going to be always there, waiting for you Eriol. I'm bound to fall in love with someone else. And we both know...I deserve someone better than you."

**...**

Sakura watched Syaoran roamed inside the Martial Arts/Self-Defence building and couldn't help but laugh. She could see the excitement and amazement shown in his eyes as they went further inside the building. Along the way, they could see a lot of different armours and ancient weapons used by the Japanese people back then.

They saw the fighting arena and several training grounds inside the building. They entered one of the rooms and found out that one could train there by himself or with a partner. Syaoran took a sword and unsheathed it.

"Do you mind if I practice a little of sword dancing?" he asked. She shook her head and said, "Go ahead. I want to see you practice too."

He smiled gratefully to her and began his stance. He thrust the sword gracefully then twirled it around. He swung it in the side and bent a little. He jumped in the air then shoved the sword forward.

Sakura looked amaze at how he could move elegantly and gracefully.

After a few minutes, he stopped and said to her, "Do you want to try?"

"Ah...no!" she hollered, "I don't know how to dance and..."

While she's babbling, he went behind her and grabbed her left wrist with his left hand. He raised it higher and she gasped. His free hand put the sword to his right hand.

"Don't worry...I'll guide you," he muttered. She flushed a little before nodding. He stepped back from her and ordered, "Try swinging it on the left."

She did it and felt uncomfortable. "I'm no good," she murmured, "Your swing is much more beautiful than mine."

"Of course...you're just a beginner and I did it since I was young," he said to her. He went behind her again and adjusted her stance. Then he stepped back again and uttered, "Now, do it."

She swung the sword on the side and felt it's better than the last. She squealed and hugged Syaoran out of happiness. "I did it, Li-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Good job," he said and awkwardly patted her back. When she realized the situation she's in, she quickly pulled out and muttered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and did that."

"I-It's alright," he stammered a little.

"Sword dancing seemed interesting," she said.

"If you want, I could teach sometime," he told her. She beamed at him and uttered, "I would be grateful then."

"We could start tomorrow if you want," he muttered.

"Alright," she said, "I think I could make it for tomorrow's practice."

"Then I'll meet you tomorrow after school here. Same room," he mumbled and she nodded.

**...**

Syaoran and Sakura were now in the last place of the tour. They were staring down at a large hall and she said, "This is the main library of the school. Come on, we'll get you a library card."

They went inside and he gaped at how huge the library is. He looked up and saw that the books were aligned vertically up to the top of the building. There are stairs were people could go to the floors they want. He felt a tugged on his shirt and was pulled inside the librarian's office.

He presented his I.D. and was able to get a library card. They muttered thanks before exiting the room.

"Hey that's Rika-chan!" She pointed to a short-haired girl, disappearing among the shelves in the library. "Let's go and greeted her."

She dragged him towards the place they last saw her. When they were only steps behind, they heard moans and giggles.

"Sensei," a sweet voice said.

Sakura knitted her eyebrows and uttered, "That's Rika-chan."

They hid behind the shelves and peered to the place where they could hear her voice. Their eyes bulged when they saw her with Terada-sensei.

"Rika-chan," Terada-sensei murmured affectionately and pulled Rika in a kiss.

Sakura and Syaoran gasped, a blush dangerously creeping in their cheeks.

"They've kissed," they chorused and quickly ran away from them. They left the library in a flash and found themselves in the courtyard.

"We've found something we shouldn't have," Sakura murmured.

"A forbidden relationship between a teacher and a student..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Yes, well...my brother had done that so I'm not that surprised," she uttered.

"Your brother..." he looked at her, "...had done that too?"

"They're still dating. My brother and Kaho-sensei," she replied, "She's going to be our Math teacher this year."

"And your brother is?" he asked, "Don't tell me he's still here?"

"No...He's in college now," she answered.

"And you're inclined in doing that too?" he chuckled.

"Of course not..." she argued hotly, "I'm not even sure if I'll fall in love."

He frowned at her and asked, "What do you mean you're not even sure you're going to fall in love?"

"There's no meaning into it," she smiled. He looked at her suspiciously. The bell suddenly rang and she had found an excuse from his doubtful stares.

"Let's go," she said. "We're going to be late for our afternoon classes if we don't start running back right now."

**...**

Later that afternoon, Syaoran had finally met Kaho Mizuki. He noted her beautiful, straight red hair, her kind features, her tall, lean figure and her efficiency at the subject she's teaching. He wonders what kind of man Sakura's brother is and she had fallen in love with him. His eyes fell at the said girl and murmured, "If he's her brother then he might be a great man."

He propped up his head with his hand and stared at her back fondly. She's gentle, kind and sweet. She's sarcastic but he loved every verbal war he had with her. He just doesn't know why she's so pessimistic about life.

He sighed and looked outside the window. The petals of the Sakura Tree were carried by the wind. It's just like her, carefree and free-spirited.

"Mind to share what's on your mind?" a kind voice asked.

"Sakura..." he blurted out without even thinking. He turned around to look at the one who just asked him and found the whole class staring at him, dumbfounded. His mind processed what he had said and he turned red with embarrassment.

He quickly stood up, the chair he's sitting on clattered on the ground in a loud thud. "It's not what you guys think," he hollered, "I'm thinking about the Sakura Tree not Kinomoto-san."

"Li-san, calm down," Mizuki-sensei's soothing voice said. "If it is the Sakura tree you're really thinking then we believe in you."

His eyes scanned the room. His eyes fell on the boys and saw them smiling smugly at him. However, the girls looked at him with disappointment. He slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "Damn it. You guys don't get it, do you?"

A girl stood up and announced, "Although you like Kinomoto-san, we're not planning to gie up on you. It's not like you two are going to get married." That statement was followed by a lot of affirmation from the girls. The boys growled and turned their heads away from Syaoran. The girls with renewed hope in their faces followed the boys lead.

"Li-san, please sit down now. We're going to continue our lesson," Mizuki-sensei said.

Syaoran picked up his chair and put it in order before sitting down again.

**...**

When the class had ended, Syaoran approached Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san, about what happened a while ago," he began, "...Ah...uhm..."

She turned around and looked at him. "It's alright, no need for you to explain. I know perfectly well that it's the Sakura Tree you're thinking about."

He smiled with relief. But after a while, he asked, "Why do you think I'm not really thinking about you?"

"There's just no way," she said, "...No way you're thinking about me."

She finished packing her things by the time she stopped talking.

"I'm going now," she announced and looked at her best friend, "Tomoyo-chan are you coming?"

"Yes...yes..." the other girl said and picked up her things. "Let's go."

"Ah wait," Syaoran uttered. "I'm going to drop you girls at the front gate."

He quickly grabbed his bag on the table and joined them. They exited the room and he walked a little ahead of them.

Tomoyo leaned down to her best friend and whispered, "You're wrapping the little heir of the Li clan around your finger."

"I'm not," Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's just a friend."

"Sure...sure..." Tomoyo said and tugged a hair behind her ear. "I'm just wondering how your brother would react after seeing the _'just a friend' _Li-kun."

Sakura sighed. "He would definitely explode."

They reached the front gates and Sakura gasped. There, standing almighty at the gates was her brother.

"Yo kaijuu," Touya Kinomoto greeted his younger sister. "How's school?"

"Mou, don't call me that," Sakura pouted, "...onii-chan."

"He's your brother?" Syaoran asked. Touya looked at Syaoran and frowned.

"Who's the brat?" Touya asked. Sakura smiled and answered, "She's Syaoran Li, our new classmate."

When Syaoran heard Touya called him brat, he felt his blood boiled. He looked at him sternly and said, "Is this the man Mizuki-sensei supposed to love?"

Sakura nodded. Touya raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know Kaho? Don't tell me you like her, brat?"

"She's beautiful and all but she's not my type," Syaoran growled menacingly.

"Good," Touya muttered then his gaze fell on her sister, he returned his hostile eyes towards Syaoran. "Don't tell me it's Sakura you're after?"

"Goodness," Syaoran shouted, "You're so childish. Why are making a fuss out of everything?"

Touya grabbed Syaoran's collar, suspending him in the air because of his height.

"Mind if I kill this brat, kaijuu?" he asked his younger sister. Sakura sighed and retorted, "OF course I will mind. He's my friend."

Syaoran slapped Touya's hand away and managed to pull out of his deathly grip without much difficulty. He jumped on the side and formed his stance.

Touya did too and said, "Oh, so you know martial arts then, huh?"

Sakura went towards Touya and put her hands on his. "Onii-chan, let's go home before you did something unforgivable. And besides, father is waiting for us."

Touya's tensed muscles gradually loosened and he straightened his posture. He glared at Syaoran and grumbled, "Kaijuu, I'll be waiting for you in the car. Hurry up!" With that, he spun around and went towards his car. Sakura faced Syaoran and said, "I'm sorry. My brother is a little overprotective of me."

"A little," Syaoran hollered, "You called that a little."

Sakura smiled. "He doesn't mean any harm."

"He wanted to kill me and he didn't mean any harm?" Syaoran was literally bursting in anger. Sakura looked at him worriedly and asked, "Are you mad at me now?"

Seeing that his latest outburst had hurt Sakura, Syaoran's eyes softened.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you," he murmured. Sakura lightened up and said, "Thank you. I'll be going now."

She looked at her best friend, Tomoyo and asked, "Do you want a ride Tomoyo-chan?"

"Nope, my bodyguards are on their way now," she replied.

"Then I'll be going ahead guys," she waved her hands and ran towards his brother's car. When she had made it inside the car, Touya stepped on the gas and sped off.

Sakura stared at her friends' vanishing figures from the side mirror of her brother's car.

**...**

**Author's Notes: **thanks for reading. Leave reviews if you want, ok? This chapter is sure long. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

**...**

**Heartbreaks**

Written by: anime16

**...**

**Chapter 4: **The Previous Heir.

"We've arrived Syaoran-sama," Wei announced as the chauffer pulled alongside the Li Manor. When he didn't get an answer, he turned around to look at him. There, snoring so lightly was his young master. He chuckled a bit and gently shook him, "Syaoran-sama, we're already here."

Syaoran jolted up and looked around. "Oh we're here," he yawned and stretched. "I'm so tired. I didn't expect the school to be huge and the tour I had never seemed to stop."

"Nonetheless you enjoy it," Wei uttered. Syaoran scowled before answering, "I suppose so. Better than sit all day in the Manor, _catching_ up with my father like mother does, I prefer to start school soon."

It was Wei's turn to frown. "Syaoran-sama, do you resent your father so much?" Syaoran looked at him then leaned his head to the mirror of the limousine, sighing, "He left us. He never once visits or calls or even puts an effort to see us. He wasn't there in our time of need. I never had a father before and mother never had a husband."

"Syaoran-sama, I think it's time for you to forgive and forget. Your mother had always forgiven your father for anything he'd done. After all, she's still very much in love with him," Wei said.

"Yeah, I find it frustrating she's still in love with a bastard," Syaoran muttered. Wei had gasped and shook his head. "Syaoran-sama, love is forgiving."

"To hell with it," Syaoran hollered and opened the door of the limousine even before Wei had a chance to do it. He glared at his butler and said, "Well, it doesn't work for me though because I never loved that man you all wanted me to call father."

"Syaoran-sama..." Wei trailed off. Syaoran shook his head and said, "Forget whatever you're trying to say to me Wei. I'm not a man who can easily be influence by words. And you may call me Syaoran, without a –sama. Since we've shared some thoughts in the limousine, I consider you now as a friend."

Wei grinned and mumbled, "The last heir never permit us to call him by just the given name."

"For the first and the last time Wei, don't compare me to the last heir or whatsoever. I'm not him and never will be," Syaoran grimaced. "And what exactly is the last heir? Is he an arrogant, stuck-up kid who barks order to everybody?"

"No, he's completely the opposite. He's quite humble and rarely orders us. You could say that he's just strict when it comes to calling him. He wanted us to call him with a –sama because he felt important that way," Wei uttered, recalling his previous young master.

"What do you mean he felt important that way? Isn't he important enough?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"He follows everything his father says and even what his mother tells him to do. He felt trapped and caged in. And that's when he knew that even if he's the future heir of the clan, he's still going to take orders from someone," Wei answered.

Syaoran shrugged, "He's weak. I'm never going to follow someone's orders. I'm the boss of myself."

"I could see you're quite different Syaoran," Wei said. "Let's now go inside the Manor. We don't want to keep your mother waiting, do we?"

**...**

Syaoran walked towards the large door of the manor. Wei opened it and Syaoran was surprised when a lot of maids gather on the side and bowed, "Welcome back, Syaoran-sama!"

He stepped a back for a second, before regaining his composure. He coughed. Wei, who surprisingly had his bag, gave it to one of the maids, ordering her to bring it to his room.

"And please call my mother. I wanted to see her," Syaoran muttered.

"There's no need for that," a caring, sweet voice Syaoran knew anywhere said. He smiled and looked up, saying, "I'm back mother."

Yelan walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "How was school?"

"It was great but tiring," he answered. Yelan tucked a hair under her ear and beamed at him, "I wanted to hear everything about your school. But let's do it over dinner. Your father would be eating with us."

Syaoran froze and muttered, "Why is he even here?"

"Syaoran, this is his house and he's your father. He wanted to know what happen on your first day too," Yelan told him and held his hands, dragging him towards the dining area.

"I can walk just fine mother. No need to drag me all the way there," Syaoran said, slightly tugging his wrist away from his mother's deadly grip.

"You won't run away?" his mother asked slyly. He rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh please mother, and I'm not that childish."

"Alright," she released him and smiled. They began to walk normally with Syaoran trudging slowly in his mother's back.

They entered the dining area, finding his father was already there. He signalled them towards the seat on his right and left. His mother took the right and him of course on the left. When they settled down, the maids brought out the dinner. They were engulfed in the silence, which Syaoran secretly liked.

"So what happened at school? Tell me all the details," his mother asked excitedly.

"Nothing much," Syaoran replied impassively.

"Oh do tell us boy. I wanted to know too," his father said.

"Syaoran," his mother uttered sternly, giving him the _look_ that says go on.

"Alright, alright!" Syaoran raised his hands in defeat and began telling them his story. That includes Sakura, the tour, the sword dancing, and everything. His mother gave him a smile and a knowing look when he mentioned Sakura.

"He's just a friend mother, nothing more, nothing less," Syaoran muttered.

"Oh really?" his mother's eyes twinkled in delight, "Well, you'd be a great teacher in sword dancing. And if you have time maybe you should teach her martial arts and sword fighting too."

"Sakura Kinomoto huh? I've heard of the Kinomotos. They were a prominent family in the business world and have some deep connections to the Daidoujis. They were relatives I think," his father said. Leave it to him to mention anything regarding business over dinner and over him talking about he's freaking first day of school. He scowled.

"You also mentioned that she's sorta pessimistic of life," his mother said, attempting to turn over the unpleasant talk of his father around. "I wonder what's wrong with her."

"I don't know myself. I've just barely meet her," he replied, taking a bite from his steak.

"Well I think one of the Kinomotos was admitted in one of our hospital early this month. I didn't know if that one already checked out but it seemed serious, I don't know the particular reason though," his father said. Syaoran nearly dropped the goblet he had on his hand. With his hands shaking, he put down the goblet. He abruptly looked at his mother.

"You don't think it's her, do you mother?" he asked her. She shook her head and gave him a sympathetic look, "We don't know dear."

He quickly stood up and wiped his mouth gently with the table napkin. "I'm done. Please excuse me, I had some things to tend to." he announced and walked away from the table.

"Call Wei to the front door of the Manor," he told one of the maids who scurried off. He exited the dining area and went towards receiving area, near the front door. After a few minutes, Wei appeared before him.

"Find out now where in hell among our hospitals a certain Kinomoto was admitted," he ordered him. The butler nodded and made some calls over the phone on the walls.

"Tomeada Hospital," Wei said after hanging up the phone on the walls again.

"Prepare the car, we're going to Tomeada Hospital now," Syaoran muttered.

**...**

Syaoran opened the window of the limousine; the warm breeze of the wind gently touched his face. He looked over the hospital. It was huge. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar figure trudging from the hospital. It was Sakura with his brother holding her arms. She was shaking and looked like she was from crying so much. He saw them entered the car and sped away.

"What the hell?" he mumbled and opened the door of the limousine. "I'm going to find out what the hell is going on?"

Wei held him in the arm, stopping him.

"What are you doing Wei?" he hissed, glaring at the older man in front of him.

"The hospital, even to a Li, doesn't give out any confidential information," he murmured.

"To hell with it! This is my friend we're talking about!" Syaoran shouted.

"Syaoran..." Wei trailed off. Syaoran huffed then closed his eyes, telling himself to breathe in and out.

"Alright," he mumbled. "I'm going to wait until she tells me what's happening to her."

**...**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading. Leave a review, please! :)**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

**...**

**Heartbreaks**

Written by: anime16

**...**

**Chapter 5: **Two Lost People.

"You don't think it's her, do you Wei?" Syaoran asked his butler as he gazed at the night view outside the window of his limousine car. He propped up his head on his hand and closed his eyes, waiting for Wei's answer.

"I can't answer you that Syaoran..." Wei finally replied to his question after a few minutes. "She's the only one that can answer you."

"She's my first real friend. That made her quite special. In my previous school, my classmates and friends, if they are really my friends, teased me a lot because I don't have a father," Syaoran muttered and opened his eyes. "And she...she managed to calm me down and her words warmed my heart. She just stood there and everything seemed better."

"Syaoran," Wei trailed off, "Do you like her romantically?"

"I just met her. She's just a friend. I told you she's special because she's a real friend," Syaoran answered, annoyed at his butler for asking such silly question.

"Are you sure?" Wei asked again. Syaoran had just an urge to hit his butler but managed just a growl.

"I don't want to repeat myself," Syaoran grumbled. Wei chuckled.

"We're here Syaoran," Wei announced as his vision caught the lights from the manor.

**...**

Syaoran stepped down from the car and proceeded to the main door. Wei opened it and the maids greeted him again. He bowed and walked inside. His mother came rushing and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You suddenly disappeared after dinner." She let go of her and looked at her son.

"I went to Tomoeda Hospital," Syaoran answered, "I need to find out about Kinomoto-san but I guess it's futile. The hospital doesn't give out any information even if I'm a Li."

His mother's face suddenly broke a smile and nudged his son, "You're growing up. You're starting to like a girl."

"Mother, I told you she's just a friend. How many times should I tell you that? I just barely met her," Syaoran sighed in a tired voice.

"If you say so," she said, "Well my dear son, is she pretty?"

"She's not ugly," Syaoran replied. His mother grinned. In Syaoran's dictionary, 'not ugly' means 'beautiful'.

"I'm going now mother. I'm tired," he said. His mother nodded and kissed him in the cheeks.

"Good night," she said lovingly.

**...**

Syaoran entered his spacious bedroom and went to the bathroom. He took of his clothes, threw them in the laundry and entered the transparent shower room. He opened it and warm water clouded the glassy panes.

He moaned as he remembered Sakura's fragile form. He pounded the panes and sighed.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" he growled. He closed the tap after showering and wore a robe. He grabbed the towel and started drying his hair. He went out of the bathroom and went to his mini kitchen inside the room. He opened the fridge and got a canned juice.

He opened it and plopped on the couch, facing the big television. He opened it and flipped the channels. "I have to get her out of my head," he murmured and started at the television with a blank expression.

The channel had offered drama, romance and adventure. Just when Syaoran started enjoying the show, the hero in the story suddenly said, "I like you Sakura. I'll always protect—"

He flipped the channels again while growling. He stopped in a particular show which features music video from different stars. A lady suddenly appeared and uttered, "This is your DJ Sakura and welcome to—"

Syaoran closed the television and sighed. "What in bloody hell—? Do Japanese people always name their daughter Sakura?" He grumbled and stood up. He opened his balcony and stepped outside. He enjoyed the cool breeze until the petals of the cherry blossoms tree came fluttering around him. He took a petal in his hand and gently squeezed it.

"You're my first real friend. And I intend to know what's happening to you. I want to help you," he murmured and kissed the petal in his hand before letting it go. He went inside and sat on his bed. He rested his head on the headboard of the bed and sighed.

"I wonder if I could sleep peacefully tonight," he closed his eyes.

**...**

Morning had come. The sun rose and Syaoran groaned as he felt the sun grazing his face. He opened his eyes and felt his neck stiffed. He slept in a very awkward position and groaned. His bathrobe was messy and he sat up straight. Suddenly a maid entered his room, probably to wake him up. When she saw him, she blushed madly and gulped.

He sighed and shouted, "Get out!" The maid yelped and scurried off. After a few minutes, Wei entered the room.

"Syaoran, one of our maids is crying because you shouted—what the hell have you done to yourself?" he shouted, actually cursed as he saw Syaoran, robe slipped off, revealing his toned muscular body. The robe is a little high, having a perfect view of his boxers underneath.

"She suddenly entered my room! And here I am in this bloody mess. Why isn't she knocking anyways?" he grumbled.

"She's here to wake you up dummy. Why would she knock if she knew you were sleeping?" Wei replied.

"Well I'm awake!" Syaoran reasoned out, getting up in his bed and fixed himself. "And don't call me dummy! I'm the young master in this house Wei."

"You certainly don't act like one," Wei rolled his eyes. "Syaoran, you had to change into clothes first before going to bed. The maid who is assigned to wake you up might have a heart attack seeing you nearly naked. You are after all, attractive in their eyes."

"Yeah," Syaoran ruffled his hair, "The maid back there seriously wanted to jump on me. It's not my bloody fault if I fell asleep before changing to proper clothes. And I'm pretty used to sleeping almost naked back at home."

Wei's cheeks flushed and stuttered, "Y-You mean, you...you did that?"

"Of course not Wei," Syaoran groaned, "Don't assume things on your own. I'm still a virgin!" When he said that, he blushed uncontrollably. Wei was sent into a fit of chuckles, "Thanks for sharing that Syaoran."

"Heavens, get out in my room Wei before I personally kick you out!" Syaoran roared. Wei was still laughing while getting out of the room. Syaoran picked a pillow and throw it towards his direction. But sadly it only hit the door.

"Damn!" Syaoran shouted.

**...**

Syaoran was fully dressed when he went down for breakfast. He saw Wei smirked at him and he grumbled, "Don't make me punch you in face Wei."

Wei just grinned and he went towards the dining table. He saw his mother with his father drinking coffee. Syaoran took his seat and his mother greeted him, "Good morning Syaoran."

"Yeah, good morning mother," he greeted back. His mother smiled at him knowingly before turning to his father, "Dear, your son had a little escapade last night."

Syaoran nearly choked with his juice and gave his mother the look. His mother just shrugged and said, "He went out to know something about the Kinomotos."

His father brought down the newspaper he had been reading and told Syaoran, "Oh, are you interested in them? I tell you, they had the biggest company here too. We had negotiations with them and their patriarch."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Leave it to you to bring business in breakfast."

"Syaoran," his mother scolded him. He gave her a pained look and stood up, "I'm going to be late for school. Thanks for the breakfast."

He wiped his mouth with the table napkin before going out. But before he disappeared from his father's view, he said, "Their daughter is a friend of mine. I don't give a damn if they are the richest or the poorest in the country. All I care about is my friendship with her. I won't let you sully it by mixing it with your desires or business of some sort. That's all I want to say _father_."

He stomped away, shoulders tensed, brows knitted. He was joined by Wei in the front door. The butler opened the doors for him and the maids bid him goodbye. He went to his limousine and sped off towards school.

**...**

Syaoran went out of his ride and saw Tomoyo on the front gate. "Good morning Daidouji-san," he greeted her. She gave him a small smile before answering, "Good morning Li-san."

"What are you doing here? You're going to be late if you don't go to class now," he muttered.

"I'm waiting for Sakura-chan. I think she's going to be late again. If she is, then I am too," Tomoyo said.

"You're a great friend," Syaoran praised her.

"Best friend," she corrected, "We've known each other since we're on diapers."

Syaoran smiled and said, "Then I think I'll wait with you for her."

Tomoyo smirked and asked, "Do you like her?"

"Why does everybody ask me that?" he rolled his eyes, "We're great friends, nothing more, and nothing less."

"Yeah, and pigs can fly Li-san," Tomoyo uttered. "You never know if it's really nothing more."

"We had just met," Syaoran retorted.

"Do you ever believe in love at first sight?" Tomoyo asked, smiling little.

"I'm never a believer of those silly things. Love is hard-earned and is acquired in due time. It's not impulsive. Love will just come and for us, it's not there yet," he replied.

"Very well said Li-san, you said 'yet' it means there's really a room for Sakura in your heart," she giggled. Syaoran wanted to smack his forehead because of the stubborn girl in front of him.

"Fancy seeing you here Tomoyo-chan," a deep, velvet voice said. They snapped their attention to the direction of the voice and saw Eriol coming towards them with a smile in his face.

He went towards Tomoyo and snaked his arms in his thin waist. He pulled her closer and glared at Syaoran.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan," he said in her ears and surprised her with a chaste kiss in the lips. Tomoyo flushed and pushed Eriol away. He rubbed her lips with his hand and said, "What in hell are you doing?"

"Warning someone to back off," Eriol hissed and sent a murderous look at Syaoran.

"Hiiragisawa, it's none of your business who should I go out or talk with," Tomoyo growled. "Go back to your girls. You don't have a right over me."

"You like me! We used to go out," Eriol shouted. Tomoyo had an urge to knock him out but kept it to herself.

"Used, remind you it is past tense," she pointed out to him. Eriol smirked, "But I still like you and I know you feel the same way."

"Damn it!" Tomoyo cursed. "You like _too _many girls. Yes I still like you, are you happy now? But I told you Eriol I'm bound to fall for someone else better. If you like to come back to me then you have to leave all those girls you're flirting with and stay close to me. But you said no, you're still not ready to commit only to me."

"Yes," Eriol closed his eyes. "I'm not ready but it doesn't mean you're going to go and fall in love with someone else."

"I can't believe this. You're selfish Eriol, you're very selfish!" Tomoyo shouted.

Syaoran was on the side, gaping at them. He doesn't have any idea on what to say or what to do. He's lost on the relationship of the two people in front of him.

Tomoyo suddenly spun around, looking at him, telling him she needed his help. She was nearly in tears. He sighed and went towards the guy she called Eriol.

"Ah man, I think you should stop now," Syaoran said.

"What is it to you huh? It's none of your business so you better scram," Eriol growled and pushed him aside.

"What the hell! You're scaring Daidouji-san!" Syaoran hollered. "I don't know what's the deal between you, but it's not the right time to argue if both of you are distressed."

"I told you it's none of your damn business. So you better leave us alone," Eriol shouted. Tomoyo trembled and whispered, "Please Li-san don't leave me with him."

"That's my cue, four-eyes. I'm not going to leave until she says so," Syaoran said coolly.

"Heh little brat," Eriol smirked. Syaoran shook in anger and muttered, "I hate it when someone calls me brat."

"I'm glad to annoy you..." Eriol said, "...brat."

"Damn you," Syaoran hissed. Both of them glared at each other furiously.

"What's going on here?" a sweet voice asked. Both of them turned around and had a glimpse of Sakura's angelic face.

"It's early in the morning and both of you are having a glaring contest," Sakura tilted her head and smiled, "That's very bad, Li-san, Eriol-kun."

"Sakura-san," Eriol faltered and rubbed his aching temples. "As usual you manage to calm down everyone's hearts and I am no exception." He turned around and looked at Tomoyo. He brushed past her, whispering, "We have to talk. We really do."

And with that he walked away from the group. Sakura turned to her friend and hugged her. "Are you alright?" she asked tenderly.

"He came in and broke me again Sakura-chan. Why do I love him so much? Why can't I let him go?" Tomoyo cried.

"Shhh, don't cry Tomoyo-chan...Everything is going to be alright," Sakura said. She turned to Syaoran and smiled, "Thanks for sticking up to Tomoyo-chan even though Eriol-kun is being an ass to you. He's not usually like that. I think he's just jealous because you stayed by her side for so long and he can't."

"Why?" Syaoran had to ask.

"Love has many wonders Li-san," Sakura smiled, "It's very unpredictable. That's why I don't believe in it so much. Love can't save everyone..."

"Kinomoto-san," Syaoran trailed off.

"Let's go or we're going to be seriously late for school," Sakura said, still hugging Tomoyo close.

"Now that you're here, I already know we're late," Syaoran muttered.

"Very funny Li-san...I could punch you for that," Sakura giggled.

**...**

**Author's Notes: **thanks for reading please drop a review. And please read my other story entitled, Recurrence. It's also an SXS story.**  
**


End file.
